


Cute

by velocitygrass



Category: Elevated (1997), Family Album (1994)
Genre: Hewligan, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank continues to brighten Lionel's recovery time at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday at the hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067633) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> Written for the [Anniversary McSheplets tree](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/90967.html?thread=1190487#t1190487). The sentence "He looked...almost pathetically cute" came from Lavvyan in the parent McSheplet and sparked this one.
> 
> Context for those that haven't seen the sources: Hank was attacked (stabbed several times) in an elevator, and Lionel had a car accident that killed his partner, John. In this fic (and [the previous one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067633)) they recover in the same hospital.

"What do you think?"

Lionel could only stare. In the last weeks he'd learned quite a few things about Hank. That he was stronger that he looked at first glance, that he babbled and couldn't stop when he was nervous, and that he had far too much energy for someone holed up in a hospital.

But this was really taking the prize as the most... Well, Lionel wasn't sure how to call it. Hank had decorated his new corset with a huge face with a wide smile, red cheeks and big eyes. He'd even drawn eyelashes and when he breathed in and out the face moved.

He looked...almost pathetically cute.

A smile crept slowly into Lionel's face, and he tried to fight it because he feared he might burst out laughing and he didn't think Hank would appreciate it. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't laughed since John's death, and his face fell as he remembered the shambles that his life was in now.

Hank's face turned into an unhappy grimace. "You hate it," he said dejectedly. "Of course. It's ridiculous. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No," Lionel said immediately, trying to pull himself together because he didn't want Hank to feel bad when he was the main reason that Lionel hadn't gone crazy since the accident. "It's not ridiculous at all. I think it's cute."

Hank's eyes widened in shock.

Lionel flushed. "I mean nice. Cool. It's cool," he tried to correct himself. God, he hated these moments. Whenever he met someone, he couldn't help wondering what they'd think if they found out he was gay. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he'd gone through too much not to be wary.

Hank, though, suddenly began to smile. "You think it's cute?" he asked in a tone that Lionel felt was approaching giddy. His eyes were bright with anticipation and his face got that glow that made Lionel want to bask in its presence.

He didn't know what it was about Hank that made him feel so comfortable, but it made it impossible for Lionel to deny him anything.

"Yeah," he said. "Very cute."

Hank's answering smile was blinding. He sucked in his breath and made the face on his chest move and in that moment, Lionel knew that very soon he'd be able to laugh again.


End file.
